The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicular differential mechanisms and, in particular, to a compact differential mechanism which is rotatably supported within an associated housing by an inverted bearing arrangement.
Differential mechanisms are typically provided in vehicles for transmitting power from a single drive shaft to two separate axle shafts coupled to respective wheel assemblies. While differential mechanisms have been used for a long time and many various designs have been proposed, there is a continuing effort being made to improve the construction of a differential mechanism in order to reduce its weight, improve its durability and operating characteristics, and simplify its method of manufacture and assembly.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,306 to Hokusho et al. discloses a differential mechanism wherein the pinion and side gears are all supported in spherical seats, and the center of the spherical seat of each side gear is offset from the center of the pinion gear seats. This construction produces a more compact differential mechanism.
Various structures have been proposed for rotatably supporting a differential case within an associated housing. For example, in the above mentioned patent to Hokusho et al., inner races of a pair of tapered roller bearings are located on a hub portion of the differential case, while the outer races of the bearing are supported by the associated housing.
Inverted bearing arrangements have also been proposed. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,009 to Rothrock, the outer races of the bearings are supported within annular recesses formed in the ends of the differential case, while the inner races are positioned on hub portions of bearing retainer members threaded into the associated housing.
Also, various types of gear seat configurations have been proposed for supporting the back face of the associated differential gears. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,470,768 and 4,543,853 disclose gear seat configurations different from the above mentioned patents to Hokusho et al. and Rothrock.